Destined Dynasty Warriors G.I.
|} Humans A Human is a living being who lives in the Earth Realm. Most beings who live in the Human World are Humans. A Human's body, like everything else in the Human World, is constructed out of a Soul, bound to it by the Chain Of Fate. Humans are the opposite of the Hollows. Crysilis Crysilis are an alien humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Makeyo Star. Their manily identified by having glowing eyes and arua around there mana. the makeyo star puts its essence to a female human host every 70 years, causeing the female to become pregant. Crysilis are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Crysilis bodies are able to directly absorb and process star radiation through their body for a host of effects that would allow them true infinite power levels when fully charged. Violet Vapor Star radiation would not only interfere with that absorption but directly drain Crysilis of all their powers. refers to the powers and abilities held by 'ShikifCrysilis beyond those of normal humans. Most of their powers are gained from exposure to a Star or the Makeyo Star through a process known as the Photonucleic Effect, in which the cells of a Crysilis creature are altered by certain types of electromagnetic radiation. Crysilis powers are explained as being gained due to Earth's lighter gravity, or centuries of evolution and genetic alterations that gives them the ability to do many things with there large out put of mana. " they can do anything" - Ken Espadas The Espada was one of the four noble Race of D.D.W. and was also reputed to be one of the most powerful races, They are spicifically known for black hair and red eyes that where in herted from there Father there eyes are known to reveal powerful visual prowless. producing warriors that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Gardiens, they created a new race called Korevenus, but is now almost extinct after the events of the Espada & Gardien War. The Espadas descended from two upperclass Fiend Brothers, of the two sons of Cosmos and Choas. The elder brother inherited the Choa's "eyes", powerful mana and Healing factor energies. When it came time for the order to choose a successor, they questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed courage was the way. The Order favoured the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate. From this hate came what Vane calls the Curse of Hatred. From the younger son descended the Gardiens who would be the eternal rivals of the Espadas. However, the Espada suffered another more dangerous curse: KEYOFUSHIHANO (power is everything) that would drive there emotions to dispair. Guardians The Gardians was a group of Warriors that were the strongest, feared and most respected warriors above all other Races in the DW world during the war-torn era before the founding of the U'topiya. they mainley appear with blonde hair and blue eyes, those of black hair and blue eyes where the more attractive of the Race. Gaidens have wings that where inherted from there mothers power. they say those with wings where the most talented and has the ablity to tap into "unbinding light". Together with their rivals and distant relatives through a common ancestor the Espadas, they are responsible for contant seperation from the oceans. Maken the world what it is today.The Gardians descended from the younger of the two sons of the Cosmos and chaos who was born with the "body" of the Cosmos, inheriting there mother's life force, physical energy, and believed that courage was the key to bringing peace to the world. The order grew to favour the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, it was the younger of the two brothers that of Cosmos and Chaos's childern to name as the order successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Espadas would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Garidens and the Espadas. While undisputed, the Gariden's legendary rivalry with the Espada was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services. Untill the Gardiens started idlizing them selves as gods and demanded to be worshiped. GODZILLANS Godzillans are very advanced reptilan warrior race that battled or rage war with many powerful races like the vampires. One of the greatest wars on earth besides the espada and gardien war were the Godzillan and vampire war. Godzillan look human because thats the primary law of the Godzillans to remain in form or any non Godzillan form. Godzillans were brought up as strong,powerful and honorilbe race that protects humans from harms way but one day the vampires decided to attack humans. Dracula(first vampire and king of the vapmires) allowed it and thats how the war started. The war lasted for centries but stopped because of Fang and the dragon monks to put the war in the past and established peace. Godzillans train eveyday mentally, physacally and spirally, Godzillans can choose and master sholin arts or ninja arts. Saber is the first Godzillan to mastered ninja arts because of saber alot of Godzillans began ninja trainning and now the godzillans has a stealth squad but alot of Godzillans choice sholin. The Godzillans origins began Eons ago when the earth was first created God sent Gojira his holy vassal to stop Satan's demons to calm the earth. Gojira fought the demons and destroyed them but one Satan's ace dark Gojira .The two creatures fought but the two we're so powerful the fabric of time and space were tearing apart God couldn't allow it so he sealed away inside a crystal. Gojira spoke to God about earthly guardians for the planet and God approved of it. Gojira created the Godzillans to protect the earth and its creatures. After many centuries later one Drhhagon emperor (king of godzillans) try to take over the world but Dragon monks and the emperor son sealed him away. Now the Godzillan protect all of the innocents of every race. Asomdians Asomdians are the strongest breed among the Crusniks, Purebloods and Normal Vampires. Asomdians founded the Vampire Society and the Vampire Council and the Vampire Association. They are in charge of the Vampire Society, while the Crusniks were in charge of the Vampire Council as Purebloods/Normal Vampires were in charge of the Vampire Association. After the Crusniks extinction, the Purebloods took charge of the Vampire Council and the Vampire Association. Asomdians are stronger, faster and aren't affected by the suns ultra violent rays. Asomdians are extraordinary Spell Casters and are highly proficient at Command Seals, commonly known for being great Sorcerers; they also have the innate ability to project overwhelming energy aura blast. Furthermore, their energy source is vast and are able to heal faster than other Vampire breeds. Unlike Purebloods ''and ''normal Vampires, Asomdians have the ability to transform into three different Volume Evolutionary Stages. When ascended into Vampire Volume State I, the Asomdians take on a demonic look but still retain their original image, darkening of the skin tone, fangs grow sharp, glowing change in eye color. In Vampire Volume Stage II, the Asomdians retain the three features from the first stage in addition to them growing razor sharp claws and large wings. In Vampire Volume Stage III, the Asomdians are able to completely transform into a mythical creature, losing their sanity. It's highly rare for an Asomdian to be able to ascend into their final stage because of its raw destructive power and if an Asomdian was to reach it's final stage it would have an extremely difficult time being able to maintain it's state let alone control it. As a result, most Asomdians only ascend into their second stage. Crusniks Crusniks are Vampires who feed on the blood of other Vampires. They posses immense power, strength and destructive potential. They can easily overwhelm Normal Vampires and Purebloods. Crusniks have enough power to destroy an entire city and can live longer than Normal Vampires. Due to this, Crusniks have gained enough experience and power to always retained their high position in the Vampire Council. In comparison, Crusniks and Normal Vampires are either born infected, but in contrast, Crusniks can also be created. This was done by Asomdians during the Vampires & Godzillians first War. The Asomdians created certain Crusnkis which were called Soldier Kresniks. The Soldier Kresniks were branded by the code name S.K. and given a number and were genetically created from the Blood of Fallen Crusniks & Normal Vampires. With the Crusniks race facing extinction by the second war, the Asomdians had to increase the Kresniks amount in order to have absolute power/dominance over the Godzillians, even if that meant sacrificing their own kind. This was a very dark time for the entire Vampire race. As a last stand the Crusniks and Kresniks drunk from the blood of both live and dead Vampires increasing their power dramatically. Ultimately, Kain was the last Crusnik/Kresnik of his kind. Kain later migrated to another area in search of a new beginning. It is said that a few S.K. test tube babies were kept hidden in the event of the Crusniks becoming extinct. Crusniks possess unique abilities that separate them form Normal Vampires. For example, both Kreed and Kain sport angelic wings and can fly. Crusniks can forge weapons from their blood and display psychokinetic powers. Kreed can generate powerful bio-electric fields as Kain can use psychokinetic waves to completely crush or destroy objects and enemies, he can also generate barriers. Purebloods Purebloods are 100% Vampire, which makes them Pureblooded. Also, a Pureblood Vampire cannot be mixed with another races blood, whether it be of Vampire or not. They aren't infected or bitten nor are they half human. A Pureblood is born from an Ancestral relative. All Purebloods possess a series of unique powers often only exclusively inherited from their respectable Pureblood family. After the supposed extinction of the Crusnkis, the Purebloods had to quickly take charge in command in their position, the Vampire Council. With the Purebloods newly in command of the Crusnkis former position, the Purebloods quickly became power hungry, seeking more dominance over the Vampire race. The Purebloods first started by mentally controlling or manipulating Normal Vampires because they were the easiest to do so to. Having absolute control over the Vampire Council & Vampire Association the Purebloods then tried to over throw the Vampire Society, which ultimately, started the first War among Purebloods and Asomdians. Over the years of gathering a great rebellion of warriors, the Purebloods fiercely out numbered the Asomdians thus they confronted the Vampire Society. Once hearing the Purebloods offer to change for the "Greater Good", the Asomdians quickly dismissed the idea telling them to leave immediately. Already knowing this, the Pureblood Rebellion became outraged and attacked the Vampire Society, creating an all war between the two breeds, which ended in a blood bath. In the end, the Asomdians was victorious, telling the Purebloods to never challenge nor return to the Vampire Society ever again. Vampires Normal Vampires don't have the luxury of walking in the daylight as the other breed of vampires do. They also are not as powerful as the other breeds. They possess the standard superhuman strength, super speed, able to smell blood and immortality. Some normal vampires, if blessed with certain magical talents, can possess or perform certain magical spells or even elemental bending like Asomdians. Although this is normally rare, a vampire can also be bitten by another vampire of a different class and inherit some of their abilities. Gameradeans Gameradeans are great powerful warriors of the body and rage, they posses tremendous super human strength,endurance,stamina,speed and other abilities. The Gameradeans live on the planet called Shi'ron, a planet filled with radiation. The orgin story of The Gameradeans takes place centuries ago with a young warrior named nero who fought for Britannia and ' his big brother, Damon who fought under king leon the king of the '''tarrarains' . They trained together as chlidren than as adults they went they're own way. Years of seriving as warriors Damon grown tired being an warrior and want to become a king. He informed his brother, Nero agreed with him an began to create a army over the years. When the brothers became kings and start battling other kingdoms for treasure and land, they tooken over multiple of kingdoms and won many wars. One day Nero became tired of violence that him and his brother has caused over the years. Nero went to his brother an told him the violence has to stop but his brother strongly disagreed. Damon made the guards kick out Nero but Nero fought back than Damon interfered and made him leave. Nero walked for miles preying for a way to stop his greedy brother. Nero went sleep in the woods and a shinning light came to him telling that it can solve his problem. Nero ask how the being how to stop Damon by giving his life to the being of light, so Nero promise his life to him. Than the being teleported him,Damon,his army and every person who lived in the lands Damon conquored to the planet shi'ron. All the people mutated to gaint green beings by the radiation but Damon didn't turn green but instead red, Damon knew who done this act. Nero and Damon fight for the rights to the planet, Nero won the fight, Damon roamed the planet and Nero convinecd the people they can live in harmony of they're home and called Shi'ron.''' PROMETHEAN Promethean is a race of beings that looks identical to humans but fuction differently from humans. Promethean whose speed, strength, and higher brain functions are fives times better than human beings but they create power gems that transforms them to a suited warriors with unque abilities. Prometheans are one of the race in the Nexus also one of the Royal nobles who help protect the citizens of the the nexus. . Lycan Lycan is a rare breed barely been spotted, they are a mix breed of Espada and Demon. The members of this clan possess the simular ability to the kore-venus are able to use the kikugon but not the zakugon.Due to the demon side of their bloodline they have a common special ability to absorb other demon bodies to increase their power and use the demon abilities. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, a lycan can undergo various drastic physical alterations if the user doesn't have complete control. However, the adverse effects of this fusion or violence of battle result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. The only known member is Shinsui, who was said to have voluntarily gone to the Nexus in the hopes that he could to become a powerful being and avenge his father's death. According to Shinsui's father, his subsequent investigations and experimentation allowed him to discover the power of the being in hell, where he and later Shinsui learned the Secret of demons. a Lycan is masters of mana manipulation and have various of hell powers,abilities and techniques. Hyperniods Hyperniods are a highly avanced race created by Mark Darko , these beings are created to be the ultimate and perfect spieces to ever live. Mark wanted a spieces with no weakness and no limitations a race that perfect in every way. Mark spent centuries working on his dream by studying different methods and science. Experimenting others of different race, studying their physiology and abilities. He has experimented on his own race including himself so many test subjects has died except himself. Mark reached his dream through himself after this great achievement he began to create Hyperniods. He called them Hyperniods since he calls himself an Hyper Godzillan. Each Hyperniod is inspired by one or more race that Mark has seen or read about it. Hyperniods have human appears but has a transfromation called "Hyper Morph" , Hyper Morph is achieved by strong emotions or mastery. Hyper Morph brings forth the Hyperniod true power into action in a time of stress or at will. Galatics Galatics are an anicent alien race of the nexus that were created by the Gods of the nexus to protect the nexus from harm. Galatics are extremely powerful race with surpreme intelligence, the Galatics were also a curious race as well they decided to travel the universe learn about different races and inhabbitants. The Galatics were a race of millions so many of them they had established order among each other. For many centries peace live through the universe until a bad travel occured, a ship went to jaward (nexus version of earth). A group jinx planned a betrayl towards them, by using the teachings of Galatics of their technolgy against them. The mechine killed a galatic and the jhinx took the Galatic's control orb, the jinx became a Galatic but had monsterous appearance because the the lack of control. The power corrupt his mind, he earsed his past of being a jinx and embrassed being a Galatic. He felt Galatic beings are on top of the chain so began terrorized different planets and taking control over planets. Head chief of the Galatic order authorized a full attack against the Dark Galatic and his followers. A civil war broke out amongs the Galatics for thousands of years, The Head chief killed the Dark Galatic and took his lieutenant's control orb out of the Dark Galatic chest. After the war their were only a few Galatics left, the chief decided to seal himself inside his orb. The Galatics hide the two orbs on Jaward, the two were safely hiden until now.